Connectors of the type that join one component to another, such as a canteen, ammunition storage pouch, etc. to a belt are well known. These connectors may take the form of a metal ring attached to the belt and a metal clip that includes a movable member that hooks on to the aforementioned ring.
Also well known are connectors that join the opposite ends of a belt, dog collar, and the like. These connectors often include plastic connectors or buckles with male and female members located on opposite ends that snap together. When it is desired to release the buckle, the male member is compressed and becomes movable out of the female member.
However, connectors such as the foregoing are not without their inherent drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, the plastic buckles referred to above require a significant monetary and time investments in order to produce molds and further, require expensive molding equipment in order to produce its constituent parts.
On the other hand, metal connectors are also expensive as complex metal forming operations such as stamping and/or molding must be performed.
Aside from the monetary considerations referred to above, the connectors of the prior art are also deficient in other respects. For example, situations exist where it would be desirable to effect a connection in a noiseless manner. Similarly, other situations exist where it would be desirable to have a connector which is soft and which will not chafe or rub the user after extended use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved connector that is simple to manufacture and easy to use.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide an improved connector without metal or molded plastic parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector wherein the constituent parts thereof can be connected or disconnected without noise.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector that does not rub or chafe the user.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector that is rust free.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved connector that is flexible.